Quand tu reviendras
by Matsukonama Ibaragi
Summary: Cette histoire vient de moi...C'est l'histoire d'une famille déchirée par le plus gros fléau qui sévit dans notre monde...la Guerre


_**Quand tu reviendras...**_

Lisa attendait a l'aéroport. Elle avait encore séché les mathématique pour y aller. Elle savait que le lycée allait appeler sa mère pour la prévenir et qu'elle allait encore subir la leçon de moral de sa mère, comme quoi il faut qu'elle aille à l'école pour montrer l'exemple a sa petite sœur et pour que son père soit fière d'elle. Son père. C'est lui qu'elle attends si désespérément. Il est militaire, il est partit en Afghanistan. Pendant le premier mois, elles ont reçus des nouvelles, des lettres. Pendant un mois, quelque chose les réconfortées. Mais là, il n'y a plus rien. Plus de lettres, plus de coupures de journal. Sa mère et elle font de leurs mieux pour cacher à la petite dernière leurs inquiétudes. Toutes les deux font des recherches, mais que ce soit Lisa, sa mère ou les deux en même temps, elle ne trouve rien, et les peurs grandissent dans leurs cœurs. Elles font comme si de rien étaient. Elles font la guerre pourtant. La guerre contre les mauvaises idées qui tentent de percer la muraille de leur espoir, celui de voir un jour Thomas revenir. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il reviendra, alors Lisa prends le chemin du retour. Elle rentre chez elle, avec le même cœur lourd, le même désespoir qui pèse sur ses épaules. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le froid arrivait encore. Elle vue les portes de sa maison droit devant elle. La jeune fille alla directement à la boite aux lettres. Elle regarda tout le courrier, mais encore aujourd'hui, pas de lettres de son père. Elle prit néanmoins le courrier et l'apporta chez elle. Lisa poussa la porte pour rentrer et comme d'habitude, sa mère l'attendait devant la porte, la main sur son ventre, et comme d'habitude, l'espoir qui habitait ses yeux disparaissait quand Lisa rentrait à l'intérieur la mine triste et seule. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille reçut une leçon de morale qui sonnait faux et puis, tendait le courrier à sa mère et partait dans sa chambre sans un mot. Lisa s'installa à son bureau et regarda quelques photographies où il y avait son père. Elle souriait, en luttant contre la douleur de son absence, et pansait à sa mère qui pleurait tous les soirs, en croyant que personne ne l'entendait. La jeune fille redescendit ensuite pour aller aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Toutes les deux discutaient de l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de la femme au foyer. Puis Lisa mettait la table et appelé sa sœur pour qu'elles puissent manger. Le début du repas se passa normalement. On parlait de tout et de rien et puis comme d'habitude, Léna, la petite sœur de Lisa, lâcha la bombe qui rendait tout difficile:

«Il est où Papa?»

Un silence douloureux prit place et se mit à son aise. Puis, après cet minute interminable, la mère, Sophia, changeait brusquement de sujet avec un:

«Qui veut de la salade de fruit?»

Et Léna en réclamait, et Sophia et Lisa soufflaient. Pour elles, il ne fallait pas dire à la petite fille que son papa était peut-être plus loin que tout le monde dans la maison le pensait. Léna partit jouer dans le salon. On entendit le bruit de la sonnette, et Sophia demanda à Lisa d'aller ouvrir, ce que fit la jeune fille. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle vit deux officiers en uniformes avec un air grave sur le visage. A cette vision, son monde et ses espoirs s'écroulaient. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une seconde fois et la douleur lacera son cœur. Elle cria:

«Maman, MAMAN!»

Sophia, qui était en train de faire la vaisselle, arriva une assiette à la main. A la seconde où elle vu les officier elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et l'objet se brisa sur le sol comme son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à pleurer avec sa fille aînée. En se tenant le ventre, elle pensait à son enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père, et à ses deux filles qui grandirais sans leurs père, quelqu'un d'important dans l'éducation des enfants. Combien son les personnes qui souffre de cette guerre? Combien y a t-il de mort? Combien d'enfants ne connaîtront jamais leurs parents?

**A TOUS CEUX QUI SONT MORTS DANS CETTE GUERRE, NOUS VOUS OUBLIERONT PAS**


End file.
